minecraft_story_mode_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200216-history
MCSM:New Edition S4 Episode 8
Gatteline:Alright Jeff as i told before we need to go to Lee's House Jeff:Thank god we have a lot of time Gatteline:Yeah i am glad too Sam:So Jeff how far is supposed to be Lee's House Jeff:Ask Gatteline Sam:Do you know Gatteline? Gatteline:It is supposed to be 40 km away Sam:Wait what? Jeff:Yeah wait what? Gatteline:We have plenty of time to adventure and stuff Jeff:True... Sam:So you are telling me we will be going without eating or anything Gatteline:No as soon as we get to 20 km there will be some restaurants there we can eat food Ralph:I am starting to feel Hungry Sam:Me too Lewis:Gatte, I think youre right, We should wait Gatteline:Thanks Lewis Jason:Me too Gatteline:Thanks Jason Sam:Wait are we supposed to be your brothers? Gatteline:Sam you are my brother but you just dont understand Sam:Okay i believe you brother Ralph:Wait dont eat fried chicken please after 20 km Gatteline:Why i love fried chicken Ralph:Because its made out of chicken Gatteline:Ralph can you shut up Ralph:You are a monster my brother! Gatteline:Ralph you will never understand Ralph:What Gatteline:Nothing Ralph:Okay Jeff:Are you guys still arguing? Gatteline:No we are not Ralph:I want chickens Sam:Shut up Ralph we are going on an important mission no time for chickens do whatever you want when we reach Lee's House Ralph:Fine if i dont have get my chickens I will beat you with a stick Sam:Ummm okay Jeff:Stop arguing! Sam:Okay sorry driver Ralph:Yeah sorry Jeff after 20km Sam:Is it 20km yet? Gatteline:Yeah Jeff look for restaurants Sam:Please i am so hungry Jeff:Okay i found a restaurant Ralph:Does it contain fried chicken? Gatteline:Shut up Ralph we are not telling Ralph:TELL ME Gatteline:Ralph dont make me angry please calm down brother Ralph:NO I WILL NOT COME DOWN STUPID GATTE TELL ME! Gatteline:But you will be angry Ralph:STILL JUST TELL ME Gatteline:I will tell you after we eat Ralph:Okay They all go to KFC Ralph:This brown thing is quite tasty Gatteline:Yeah Ralph Sam:I love it too After they all ate Gatteline:Lets go to the car (Ralph forgets about chicken asking) Jeff:Okay get in everyone in same place you were before After everyone gets in Jeff:All seated? Ralph:Yes Sam:Yes Gatteline:Yes Lewis:Yes Jason:Wait! Yes Jeff:Okay lets go now Sam:Still 20km left Lewis:Atleast we ate something Sam Sam:You got a good point lewis Gatteline:Lewis youre a good guy Lewis:Thanks Sam:Yeah youre a good guy Lewis:Thanks both of you Jeff:Can we please stop talking? i am driving here Sam:Okay sorry Lewis:Yeah sorry After they reached His house Gatteline:Lee? Are you there Lee:Whoa! Hi wasnt expecting you guys Gatteline:We have missed you Lee Lee:Really? Gatteline:Yes Sam:Yes Ralph:Yes Lewis:Yes Jason:Yes Gatteline:Youre a kind person Lee:Thanks Gatteline:So ready to go on another adventure? Lee:Yeah Gatteline:Good we are inviting everyone Lee:Okay Gatteline:Lets go recruit your best friends Lee:I forgot to tell you something! Gatteline:What Lee:All my best friends came to visit the house today Gatteline:What? Lee:Yeah Gatteline:Why you didnt say anything? Lee:I didnt know you wanted rest of them too Gatteline:Oh okay Jason:Call your friends out! Lee:Henry! Hardy! Jayden! Henry:What? Hardy:What? Jayden:What? Lee:We are going on adventure Jayden:Is Jeff here? Jeff:Yes i am fellow Researcher Jayden:Oh its good to see you Jeff Jeff:Its good to see you too Jayden Hardy:Ralph! Ralph:Hardy! Hardy:Ive missed you you know Ralph:You too Hardy:Ha! Ready to grab some chickens? Henry:Uhmmm Hardy! This isnt time for chickens Hardy:Oh come on Henry:Hardy this is a serious situation we are going on adventure Hardy:Fine bro Sam:Hey Henry! Henry:Hi i almost forgot about you smart cookie Sam:Haha! Its good to see you Henry:Its good to see you too Jason:Now enough with celebration how many of us are here? Gatteline:10 of us are here Jason:Okay Henry:Are we going now? Gatteline:Yeah in my big luxurious car Lee:Where are we going exactly Gatte Gatteline:To taking the producer of Rainbow Stone!I thought i would pick you guys too to come adventure with us Lee:Oh thanks you didnt have to do that Gatteline:No problem Lee Lewis:Are we done with celebration and friendship? Gatteline:Yeah yeah! Lets go on my car After everyone gets in car Gatteline:Are we ready to go guys? Jeff:Yes! though i am driving Jason:Yes Jayden:Yes Lewis:Yes Lee:Yes Henry:Yes Hardy:Yes Sam:Yes Ralph:Yes Jeff:Then lets drive! To the portal! The end of episode 8 Category:Fanfiction Works Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Gatteline Series Category:Gatteline Episodes Category:Made By Gatteline Category:Fanon Episodes Category:DLC Episodes